The Color of Us
by The Good Girl
Summary: Chris Chambers befriends the new girl, Rosie Jones. Just one little problem...Rosie's skin color. (Deals with Racism, you've been warned)
1. The New Girl

"I absolutely, positively HATE algebra with a passion."  
  
Chris Chambers looked up at his best friend Gordie LaChance and smirked as he plopped down at the lunch table.  
  
"Haha, I don't have it until third semester," Chris said then looked back down at his English paper. Gordie sat down across from him and poked at his food.  
  
"This is lethal," he muttered. He wasn't sure what he was poking at-it looked like a cross between fungi and flem. He shuddered at the thought. "So where's Molly?" Gordie looked around for his other best friend, Molly O'Rielly.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't seen her since first period. She said she was gonna be late for lunch anyways," Chris said distracted by his paper. Chris had never been really very close to Molly, but she was always nice to him. Gordie and Molly had grown up together, their mom's best friends. Chris had only known Molly for three years, when they were in the ninth grade. He liked her though, she was nice and funny and a bit weird. But otherwise she was good company.  
  
"Urgh! Damn those cafeteria women! I swear, in those hair nets are friggin lasers that know when you smuggle out condiments!"  
  
Gordie and Chris looked up and shook their heads when they saw Molly sit down at their table. Her blonde curls tumbled down her shoulders and her big, blue eyes looked anxious.  
  
"What happened this time, Molly?" Gordie asked his best friend.  
  
Molly's cheeks were flushed from her anger. "Agh, you don't even want to know..I just felt bad for the mustard because no one ever buys it, so I smuggled a few out..and got caught." She poked at her food and grimaced when it jiggled. Chris looked at the girl sitting across from him and his heart fluttered. Molly O'Reilly...he didn't know if he really liked her, but he did know that her stunning beauty left him in awe. They were many beautiful girls in Castle Rock, but Molly, in his eyes was the most beautiful of all. She was only a couple inches shorter than him with a thin body. Her smile lit up the room.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, did you guys hear?" she said happily giving up on her food and settling for her pop. "There's a new girl. I can't wait to meet her..I think her name's Rose Jones or something.I dunno she's gonna be in my home room. But-"  
  
Molly stopped speaking. Everyone did. The cafeteria was silent. Chris's eyes traveled over to the lunch door and his heart stopped. If he thought Molly was pretty, this girl was angelic. But the slight moment went away as soon as it appeared. There was something different about this girl.  
  
She was rather short, and her black hair curled out just above her shoulders and was clipped to the side. She held her books in one hand, and her lunch in the other. Her big, caramel eyes scanned the lunch room frantically. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at the girl.  
  
Finally, someone spoke up and said loud enough for the whole lunch room to hear.  
  
"That's the new girl! She's black!"  
  
AUTHOR NOTE  
  
THIS STORY DEALS WITH RACISM. I AM NOT RACIST, BUT IN THE 60'S TIMES WERE DIFFERENT. SO PLEASE, IF LANGUAGE IS HARSH, DON'T READ THIS. SOME PEOPLE MAY NOT LIKE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THE SITUATION AND WHAT IT DEALS WITH. THIS IS A WARNING. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DEEPLY OFFENDED. I AM SORRY, BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME. I AM NOT RACIST, I AM WRITING FROM ROSIE'S POV, AN AFRICAN AMERICAN TEENAGE GIRL IN AN ALL WHITE COMMUNITY.  
  
PLEASE EMAIL ME WITH COMMENTS. 


	2. Rosie Jones

Rosie Jones scanned the lunch room. Her heart was pounding unpleasantly against her rib cage. Where was she going to sit? She knew why everyone was looking at her..she was the only black girl in the whole school, save for her sister, Adelaide. She searched the lunch room for Adelaide, unsure of where she was. Her face was hot as everyone continued to stare at her. She couldn't find her sister. Not now! She thought. Not when I need you the most. Her caramel hues scanned the room one more time and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her sister along with her older brother, Henry. They were sitting at a round table in the far corner by the pop machine. Mustering up all her courage, she held her head high and walked past everyone gaping at her and to where her sister was.  
  
On her way there she heard many rude comments flying her way. She was used to being called names, everywhere she went it seemed the word, 'nigger' came flying her way. It didn't bother her as much as it used to. She was brought up in a religious home, her father always teaching her that violence wasn't the way to go. So she had forgiven everyone who had ever called her that name, along with many other names, and kept going.  
  
That's why she was here in this horrid school..her father was the new Baptist church minister here in Castle Rock. She had dreaded coming here. She knew what it would be like starting sophomore year in a new school, white no less. She wanted to go home to her mother, to curl up on her bed and read her favorite book. But instead she took another deep breath and sat down beside her siblings.  
  
Adelaide looked up from her lunch and grinned at her younger sister. Henry also grinned as he ate his lunch too.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you!" Rosie said, taking a seat and waited until the everyone went back to talking before starting to eat. "I was so scared I would have to sit by myself."  
  
Adelaide looked at her. "Yeah, me too. But good old Henry here saved us a table. And I'm glad he did!"  
  
"So, Henry, are you going to go out for football here?" Rosie asked.  
  
Henry looked at his younger sister skeptically. "Yeah, right. They aren't going to let me."  
  
Rosie rolled her eyes. "You're amazing though."  
  
Henry just shook his head and the siblings talked about anything but school for the rest of the lunch.  
  
"Class, this is Rosie Jones. She's going to be with us for the rest of the year."  
  
Mr. Jenkins barely looked at Rosie. She didn't expect the teachers to treat her any differently then the students. Holding her books closely to her chest, Rosie walked down the isle to her seat. Not noticing the boy sitting in the front seat, he stuck out his leg and Rosie went flying on the floor, her books flying everywhere. Tears stung her eyes as she sat up and gathered her books. The class howled with laughter, making her humiliated beyond belief. She was mortified, but even more surprised when a boy helped her with her books.  
  
She looked up into his blue eyes. "Thanks," she muttered.  
  
He nodded and went back to his seat.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Chambers," another boy growled from his seat. "What the hell did you do that for? The bitch is supposed to pick up YOUR books, not you pick up hers."  
  
The boy that had helped her book up her books whirled around in his seat.  
  
"Fuck off Thompson," he growled. Rosie silently took her seat, last row, last chair.  
  
For the rest of the class she zoned out, copying her notes down and such. On her way out, the boy that had helped her caught up with her in the hall. Everyone passing kept staring at Rosie.  
  
"Hey," the boy said. "I'm Chris. I want to apologize for what that prick said back there. He's such a dick."  
  
Rose stared in amazement at they boy. He was much taller than her, with fly away blonde hair. He looked genuine, but still, why was he talking to her?  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, walking down the hallway, ignoring crude remarks and stares.  
  
Chris stopped her, holding her arm. Someone walking down the hall saw this exchange and said loudly, "Look, Chambers got his own fuckin' slave now!"  
  
Chris would have pounced on the kid, but held back as he turned back to Rosie, whose eyes were watering.  
  
"Because I know how it feels for everyone to hate you without knowing you," Chris said. "I go through it everyday." With that, he turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
Rosie watched him go in pure confusion, shrugged, and decided to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day.  
  
Review please. 


	3. Hypocrites

If there was anything worse than going to an all-white school, it was walking home from one. Rosie had been late that afternoon, trying to get her locker open. By the time she had gotten to the front of the school neither Adelaide nor Henry were anywhere in sight. It upset her, that was for sure, but more she was nervous about walking home. Alone. She didn't want to be tormented anymore than the next person, so why couldn't people just leave her alone?  
  
The crisp November air made Rosie shiver and the swirling, dark gray sky set dark shadows all around her. Suddenly the small town of Castle Rock seemed bigger, scarier, and Rosie felt more alone than she ever head in her life. But she knew she had to get this over with. It was now or never.  
  
Looking slightly around, guys and girls were mulling all over the place, talking loudly and chatting with their friends. Most of them stared and pointed at Rosie, laughing and making rude gestures. She heard bits of their conversation and it annoyed her. But what made her feel more socially outcast was the scared looks people were sending her, like she would jump them and attack in a second. She felt her face flush as she walked down the stone steps and people kept staring at her.  
  
Just as she was figuring out which way to go in order to get home, someone knocked into her sending her books flying out in front of her. If that wasn't bad enough, several people stopped and laughed, pointing cruel fingers in her direction. Rosie wouldn't let tears of humiliation form in her eyes; she wouldn't give these people that much. Stooping quickly to gather her books, she looked straight ahead of her, ignoring rude remarks. Among the mingles of people watching the scene, she saw the boy who had helped her earlier. Chris, he said his name was. He was standing with three other boys, all looking at her. None of them were laughing but they didn't help her either, which was just as bad. Chris was looking down at the ground, looking like he wanted to help her but was afraid. She glanced at him briefly before walking passed him. She didn't care. She didn't need his help.  
  
But she did need directions. She had no idea where she was going as she made her way down some street with nice houses all around. Henry had driven her to school that morning and she hadn't bothered to pay attention to where they were going. So where was she? Be began to become a little nervous; how was she going to get home? But just then someone called out her name and she turned around, quite perplexed when she saw it was indeed the boy from earlier; Chris.  
  
"Rosie," he said, panting slightly as he caught up with her, his flyaway blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.  
  
Rosie paused to look at him briefly before turning around and continuing on her way. She didn't need his help. She would find her house...somehow.  
  
"W-wait!" he called, running to her again and breathing more steadily when he fell into stride with her. "Lost?"  
  
Rosie looked skeptically at him and sighed softly. As much as she didn't want his charity, she needed to get home. "Yeah. Do you know where Bradley Street is?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah. Just down that street over there. Come on."  
  
Rosie looked at him then turned around sharply. "If you'll just tell me, you don't have to walk me home."  
  
Chris arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want anyone causing you any trouble," Rosie said, beginning to walk forward. Chris looked confused at her for a moment, and then caught up with her again.  
  
"I don't care what the dicks in this town think. They hate me anyway."  
  
Rosie frowned. "Chris, was it? Listen Chris," she sighed, feeling oddly exhausted. "I'm not naive. I'm not even stupid! I know my skin color. And I know yours. And the rest of Castle Rock's. Don't walk me home."  
  
Chris put his hands in his pockets but didn't turn around. "That's a bit hypocritical of you."  
  
Rosie whirled around, her eyes knit in set stubbornness. "Hypocritical? You don't even know me! How would you know what was hypocritical of me?"  
  
Chris noticed that when Rosie talked her voice was soft and smooth. He couldn't help notice it.  
  
"Well, and I know your skin color also. Why make matters worse by feeding into what these small minded people think?"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "You have to be on the mickey. You have to be!"  
  
"Why?" Chris asked angrily, just as they stopped on the corner of Bradley and Garret Street.  
  
Rosie didn't know what to make of this boy. It was high unlikely that a seventeen year old boy would befriend a fifteen year old black girl, when racism was it its highest peak no less.  
  
"Listen," Rosie began. "I can find my way home from here. Thanks for the directions."  
  
She turned quickly and walked away, quite disturbed about what had just happened. She didn't see the sorrow and shame in Chris' eyes as he watched her retreating back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Okay I know I only just finished my other story, Wonder Years but I wanted to finish this story. But that is only if I get feedback, reviews. So if no feedback, no story. So I'm hoping on some reviews. :) This is more of a side project-I doubt it will ever be as big as Wonder Years. Love & Strawberries, The Good Girl.] 


	4. Hello

"Hello, anybody home?"  
  
Rosie stepped into the old house and the floorboards creaked underneath her weight. There was no reply. Shrugging, she made her way through all the half empty moving boxes around the unkempt house and into the kitchen. She placed her bag down at the table and went to see what the refrigerator had in store for her. She grumbled when there was only a jar of peanut butter, some celery and orange juice.  
  
Quickly grabbing the celery sticks and peanut butter, she began fixing herself a snack. Buttering herself a stick at a time, she sat there alone in the house wondering where on earth her family could be. After several moments of silence save for the soft crunching of the vegetable smothered in peanut butter, Rosie's mind traveled onto new things...onto that boy Chris Chambers.  
  
He was an odd one that much was true. Rosie didn't know what to make out of him. She knew that if she were white, he wouldn't look twice at her. But given the fact that she was black, maybe he was just fucked up. She wasn't anything special. Just different compared to all the girls of Castle Rock. And it wasn't as if she had this amazing personality to make Chris want to know her. No, she was just Rosie. Polite, reserved, quiet Rosie Jones.  
  
But then, why had he been so nice to her when everyone would not cringe to see her dead? He had said something about how 'he knew how it felt for everyone to hate you, without even knowing you.' What had he meant by that that? He seemed okay, she had noticed him laughing with a group of guys and girls. Why would people hate him? And another thing quirked Rosie the wrong way; he was older than her. He had to be at least seventeen, she was pretty sure he was in grade eleven. She was turning sixteen in a few months, and in her sophomore year. She had no idea why they had homeroom together, but why would he want to befriend her? It would surely rub off on him badly; people would hate him too. A terrible thought crossed her mind; was he using her just for his sick pleasure? Rosie shook that out of her mind. No. Something in his blue eyes were so sincere, she couldn't imagine him harming her. No, that wasn't it. Then what was it?  
  
Becoming thoroughly upset, she abandoned her celery sticks and retreated to her room to listen to some Frank Sinatra.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gordie, can I please have a chip?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One leedle teensy weensy chippie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I looove you Gordie."  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrr, fuck you."  
  
Gordie laughed and threw the bag of chips into Molly's lap. She giggle and stuck her hand deep into the bag, pulling out a green chip. "Green chips are the yummiest."  
  
Chris looked up from where he lay on Gordie's floor, looking through his record collection, and grimaced. "Ooookay."  
  
Gordie looked over his hastily finished Algebra homework and sighed. "I'll never get the hang of this X-potential crap."  
  
Molly shrugged and smirked. "You can always work at Bill' Five and Dime for the rest of your life. I hear you get free cards."  
  
"Shut up Molly," Gordie snapped, grabbing the chips from her hands. She made a move to snatch them away, but Gordie was faster and he flung the bag down at Chris, who was taken aback by the falling chips all around him. Before he knew it, a mess of blonde curls was in his face and the heavy weight of Molly was crushing his bones.  
  
"Ooof, Molly get off," he growled, sounding muffled.  
  
Molly laughed and sat up, popping a chip into her mouth. She looked at Gordie and smirked. "Ha! I got the chips!"  
  
Gordie shrugged his scrawny shoulders and flung his pencil at her forehead. "They are unhealthy anyway. I don't care."  
  
"They are yummy and you know it, faggot," Molly said, still popping chips into her mouth. She looked at Chris. "Where did you run off after school today? Me and Gordie couldn't find you."  
  
Chris looked up hesitantly at Gordie and Molly, who were both looking back with curiosity. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell them he had walked Rosie home. His two best friends weren't like everyone else, right? They weren't shallow and stupid, right?  
  
"I-uh-walked a friend home," Chris muttered quickly, examining a Buddy Holly record with great feigned interest. Molly narrowed her eyes and scoffed.  
  
"And-ahem-who is this 'friend' you speak of?" She asked. Chris glared at her and threw the Buddy Holly record aside and shrugged.  
  
"The new girl, Rosie Jones."  
  
Gordie looked up confused at his friend, then looked away, as if ashamed. Molly's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious," Molly murmured. "She-she-Chris you can't be serious."  
  
Chris shrugged. "I am. So what?"  
  
He looked at Gordie for some support, but he was just met with sad eyes. "Chris," Gordie began. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Chris sat up. "Getting myself into? I walked the chick home! She was lost."  
  
Gordie shook his head sternly. "It's not about HER, Chris. Or her skin color. You know me, of all people, am not that shallow. But Chris, people are going to hate you even more if you're friends with her."  
  
Chris shrugged indifferently. "I fucking walked her home, that's all."  
  
Molly crossed her arms. "You're stupid! Have you not noticed her skin color? She's a fucking FREAK, Chris! A freak! You can't be friends with her."  
  
Chris glared at Molly, and he wasn't sure why he was so angry. He had only walked Rosie home, that was it.  
  
"I can be friends with whomever I want, Molly! And for the love of God, I only walked the poor girl home!"  
  
This didn't seem to satisfy either of them, and Gordie just kept watching Chris sadly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*ReVieW* Your reviews mean a lot to me. :) ^_^ Love & Strawberries, The Good Girl. ~*Sorry for such a shortie chapter.*~ 


End file.
